


Dying Dream (Sad end)

by Cate_K1812



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Depression, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, Loss, M/M, Memories, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cate_K1812/pseuds/Cate_K1812
Summary: A wedding is the most beautiful day of ones life.So it is for Keith. He's marrying his big love Lance.But it is just a dream... a memory from the past.





	Dying Dream (Sad end)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the story with the sad end, it hurt's a lot, but I had to write it. Sorry for everyone who hates me now.
> 
> I wrote the story a second time with a happy end. I'll put a link somewhere.   
> So who wants to feel better, read the happy end as well.
> 
> Happy end: http://archiveofourown.org/works/12631611

Everything was bright and shining.

 

Keith was walking towards a richly decorated altar. He was a wearing a white suite, just like Lance who was standing next to the altar.

 

He saw all his friends. Shiro and Hunk wore suits in a light blue, Pidge and Allura wore light red dresses. Coran sat in the first row, and almost cried.

 

The church was filled with friends and family of every Voltron-member. Lance's hole family had come from earth. The highest members from the blade of Mamora, Matt and his Dad were also there. Far in the back of the church-room of the castle of lions stood a female person covered in a dark cloak, Acxa.

 

It was the most beautiful day in Keiths life. He would always remember this day, the day of his wedding.

 

As he reached the altar, the organ music stopped. His heart was beating wild as he looked at Lance, who was smiling gently.

 

“Nervous?” asked Lance in a low voice.

 

“Ha!” said Keith, “We fought Aliens, saved planets and freed howl star-systems and I never was as nervous as today.”

 

Lance giggled and he took Keiths hands in his, “Yeah, same here. Te amo.”

 

“I love you, too.” whispered Keith.

 

The priest had started talking and was holding a touching speech, “...through thick and thin. They help each other in dangerous situations, saved each others lifes countless times and their relationship survived every difficulty.”

 

Keith stared into Lance's eyes. The happiness he felt was overwhelming. Lance's eyes were shining in a beautiful blue.

 

“What are you thinking?” asked Lance.

 

“That I am the luckiest man in the whole universe.” Keith answered.

 

“I think, _I_ am the luckiest man.” said Lance and grabbed his hands tighter.

 

Keith laughed and he wiped away some tears of joy.

 

“I love you so much.” whispered Lance, “I will never ever leave you.”

 

Keith wanted to say that he, too, would never ever leave him but the words got stuck in his throat as he noticed a dark red spot on Lances white suit, right over his heart. As he looked closer, he noticed a hole in the jacket and blood dripping out of it. His joy turned to shock and the shock to panic.

 

Their surroundings changed, everything got darker.

 

Lance collapsed and fell forward.

 

“No!” screamed Keith and caught his beloved, “Lance! Lance! Don't... please don't die! You're everything I have. Lance!”

 

“I … love you … Keith.” panted Lance.

 

His body became heavier in Keiths arms.

 

“No!” screamed Keith again and pressed Lance against his chest, “No...” his voice broke and tears streamed down his face.

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

“Lance!” Keith screamed with a broken voice.

 

He stared at the white ceiling, tears streaming down his face. He sat up and looked at the spot on the bed next to him. The bed was empty. Panic and sadness overrun him.

 

“Lance!” he screamed loud, unable to move and still crying.

 

Was it just a dream or did Lance really die in that one fight? Where was he? He screamed the name again and pulled his knees to his chest. Nothing happened and the pain in Keiths chest grew.

 

Lance was gone.

 

His eyes fell on the golden ring on his left ring finger.

 

He sobbed loud, a big lump in his throat.

 

“Lance...” he sobbed and fell back to the bed.

 

He closed his fingers around the ring and pressed it to his chest.

 

Crying and curled up under his blanket he laid in the big, empty bed until he fell asleep again, due to exhaustion.

 


End file.
